Tom Nook Dream Address
The Tom Nook Dream Address is a ten-character alphanumeric code that identifies dream towns from ACNL only if registered to the official website of Tom Nook (https://www.tomnookofficial.com/). Most dream towns are registered to Tom Nook website and are given the Tom Nook Dream Address to help dream towns of ACNL from corruption. When the new game of Animal Crossing series is released, the dream towns of the new game of Animal Crossing will be acceptable. Structure The Tom Nook Dream Address is in the format 0AAA00000A, where 0 is a number and A is a letter. * The first character must be in the range between 2 and 7. The first character, along with the last character (a letter), indicate the year of registration. * The second through fourth characters are letters; but letters I, O, U and Z are not included (because I is too similar to number 1, O is too similar to number 0, U is too similar to letter V and Z is too similar to number 2). * The fifth through eighth characters are numbers and uniquely identify the dream town. * The second through eighth characters are randomised. * The ninth character is a numeric digit used as a checksum to check validity of the code. * The last character is an alphabetic digit and used along with the last character to indicate year of registration. Registration year The registration year is indicated by the first and last characters (note that the first digit goes from 2 to 7 and the last character goes through the alphabet with the exception of I, O and Q so only 131 years are covered.) Checksum calculation The ninth digit is a checksum. It is compulsory to help identify transcription errors such as: * single digit errors * transposition errors * jump twin errors * jump transposition errors * phonetic errors Overview of the process An overview process for calculating the checksum is as follows: * Remove all letters from the checksum by transliterating them with numbers (numeric counterparts for letters can be found in the table below). This includes the last digit. * Index all digits and multiply it by its corresponding factor. * Sum the resulting products. * Divide the sum by 10, and the check digit is the remainder. Transliterate letters to numbers Transliterate letters to numbers according to the following table below. Note that letters I, O, U and Z are not allowed in the unique Tom Nook Dream Address number. Weights The weights are used to calculate check digit are provided in the table below. Check digit calculation example Consider the example dream town registered in 2014 with the number 2ABC1234_C, where the underscore will be the check digit. # The values are copied and transliterated. The number will be used during the calculation. # Copy over the weights from the above table. # The products row is a result of multiplication between the transliterated value and the weight. # The products yield to a sum of 128. # 128 divided by 10 equals 12 with a remainder of 8. Thus the check digit is 8. With a check digit of 8, the completed Tom Nook Dream Address number is 2ABC12348C. If two digits are transpositioned with the Tom Nook Dream Address number, 2ABC'12'348C, as 2ABC'21'348C, then the original Tom Nook Dream Address number with digits 1 and 2 swapped places together will fail check digit test as the correct check digit should be 6 (because all the digits of the Tom Nook Dream Address number with digits 1 and 2 swapped places together add up to 126, and 126 divided by 10 is 12 with a remainder of 6).